Love Light
by ninja-09
Summary: A Ruriko/Ukiya fic. My very first one! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
Dedicated to: all Ruriko and Ukiya fans!  
by: Ninja_09  
  
Disclaimer: "Gatekeepers" doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me! I don't have any money, but even if you did sue me I won't go to jail cause I'm a minor :p. Anyway, this is my first fic, so please don't be mean!  
  
Author's note: This is my first-ever fic to be posted! Comments are always welcome! Anyway, enjoy it!   
  
Words inside denote thoughts; Words inside [ ] denote explanations of some stuff!  
  
*****  
  
"Ah...good morning!" Ruriko jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the shower and got dressed. After looking at herself on the mirror for one last time, she rushed downstairs and quickly ate her breakfast. "My, Ruriko, you sure are energetic today!" said her mom.   
  
"Yes, mom. I have to go to school early today because Ms. Seiyaku asked me to help her organize the some important stuff for the school fair." said Ruriko.   
  
"Oh...I see. Well, good luck with that!"   
  
"Thanks, mom! Well, bye!"  
  
"Take care, Ruri!"  
  
* * * Meanwhile... * * *  
  
The alarm clock rang loudly. A very annoyed Shun Ukiya woke up in a very bad mood... "Kuso! Why do I have to wake up this early?" He cursed under his breath and started to get dressed in his uniform when Bancho burst into the room. "Ukiya-kun! Guess what?" He said excitedly. "What is it this time, Bancho? Did you finally convince your Princess Ruriko to marry you?" said Ukiya. "Bakero! I'm only 16!" Ukiya sweat dropped. "You are?" he asked, surprised. "Yes, baka! Isn't that obvious?" said Bancho in an annoyed tone. "Not really." Said Ukiya. "Anyway, what was that oh-so awesome thing that you wanted to tell me?" He asked, curious. "Well Seiyaku-san told me that..."   
  
---At school:  
  
Ruriko approached Ms. Seiyaku's office as quietly and as carefully as she could. [Running around the hallway was against the school rules and Ms. Seiyaku was one of those really strict teachers plus, Ruriko isn't the type who likes breaking the rules, right?] She knocked softly and waited for a response.  
  
-No response-  
  
"Anou...Ms. Seiyaku?" she asked.  
  
-Still no response. -  
  
"Ms. Seiyaku?"  
  
-Silence-  
  
"What do you want?" a harsh and cold voice suddenly said.   
  
Ruriko turns around startled to find the teacher glaring at her.  
  
"G-g-good Morning, sensei. Anou...Seiyaku-san…" Ruriko said nervously.  
  
"Cut the crap and get straight to the point!" Seiyaku barked.  
  
"Hai! Umm...you asked me to come help for the school fair?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Hehehehehe...." Ruriko laughed nervously  
  
Ms. Seiyaku glared  
  
"Miss Ikusawa." She said  
  
"Hai, Seiyaku-san?"   
  
"I don't really think that you can handle this alone..." said Seiyaku gruffly.  
  
"What do you exactly mean, Seiyaku-san?" said Ruriko in a confused voice.  
  
"I've already asked other people to help you with this project. We will meet everyday, after your classes at room 306 for our discussions, understand?! " said Seiyaku, maintaining the same gruffness in her voice.   
  
"H-h-hai..."  
  
"Well, if that's all you want, then you may leave now."  
  
"H-h-hai, Ms. Seiyaku! Sayonara."  
  
Ruriko walked toward her classroom, relieved that that incident was over...  
  
"Shit! I wonder what that Seiyaku was talking about?! Am I not good enough for the job?" She said to herself.  
  
She started thinking about that incident, still confused and not noticing that she had wandered to the very noisy corridor where the boys of the 2nd year usually hung out.  
  
With her mind wandering into her own world, she accidentally bumped into Ukiya.   
  
"Ohayo, Rurippe!" he said  
  
"What did you say, Shun?!" she yelled threateningly.  
  
"Gomennasai! I said, Good morning, Ruriko!" he said, slightly taken aback from Ruriko's reaction.   
  
"That's better!" she said glaring at him.  
  
"I am not a sniveler Shun, you're such a baka! I know it! I can prove I'm not a sniveler... she thought, as she started walking again.  
  
"Anou...Rurip-erm, Ruriko, isn't your classroom over there?" Ukiya asked, pointing to the other direction.  
  
Ruriko blushed from embarrassment. "Of course it is...I'm, well...going to the erm...Library! Yeah! The library!  
  
"Oh...I see..." said Ukiya. "Well, I'll be seeing you later for our school fair arrangements! Seiyaku-san told me to remind all you members since she assigned me as your leader, so you'll be my slave from now on! Ja!" He turned around and started walking towards his classroom.  
  
Ruriko stopped dead on her tracks, shocked to find out Ukiya was going to work with her again. "I won't let him beat me this time!" "Matte!"  
  
Ukiya stopped. "Hai, nani?"   
  
"How do you do it?" said Ruriko.  
  
"What are you talking about, Rurip---Ruriko-chan?" replied Ukiya.  
  
"How do you get to be trusted by everyone without any effort at all? It's just not fair!"   
  
Ukiya smiled. "Why, I don't know, Ruriko. Maybe it's because I'm so handsome and irresistible." He struck a pose.  
  
"Bakero! I don't think so!" she shouted angrily.   
  
-Silence was heard from the once noisy corridor…-  
  
"Anou...Why is everyone staring at us?" asked Ruriko  
  
"I don't know, Ruri." Said Ukiya   
  
"Well, it must be time for our classes. Well, see you! Ja!" said Ruriko  
  
"Hai! Sayonara!" said Ukiya. He shrugged then started heading for his classroom too.  
  
  
---*  
  
Meanwhile, behind the lockers of the sophomore students, the other gatekeepers were having a little disagreement…  
  
"Shut up, Bancho! You're crying like an overgrown baby!" said Specs, who was getting quite annoyed at his friend's wailing  
  
  
  
Don't you think that Ikusawa-senpai and Ukiya-sempai look so kawaii?" said Kaoru, looking all mushy and romantic with big hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Hai, they look just like Cinderella and her Prince Charming?" Reiko was looking starry-eyed, almost like Kaoru, but she wore a really childish grin on her face. "I could be her fairy godmother! I've always wanted to be a good witch with magical powers since I was small!"  
  
"Hmm... A lovers' quarrel, interesting…"  
  
All of them jumped, startled. "MEGUMI!"   
  
Megumi straightened her glasses. "Hmm...that would be a good opportunity to trash pretty and rich Ruriko's reputation..." "Yes, I find it interesting, why are all of you surprised?   
  
"Well...It's just that...you don't seem to be the type who finds this stuff umm...worthy of your umm...interest..." said Kaoru, searching for the right words.  
  
Megumi smirked. "It's not like you know me very well, Kaoru."  
  
"Whaaaa! What does my Princess Ruriko see in that Ukiya?"   
  
"A lot, you bakero, they've been together since kindergarten! Plus don't you think that they're cute together?" Feiring said, pointing it out to Bancho.   
  
"Well, they sure look good together..." put in Yukino.  
  
"See?! Even Yukino agrees with us!"   
  
"Demo...Ikusawa-senpai was a little mad at Ukiya-kun, right?"  
  
Bancho just continued crying and felt sorry for himself, saying he and Ruriko look better together blah, blah, blah while the other gatekeepers started to device a plan on how to get Ruriko and Shun together.  
  
--*  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, that was, well...stupid...I Suck don't I? Anyway, please R+R! Comments and suggestions are all welcome! Just please don't say any bad words, ok?  
  
P.S.  
  
If you have an idea of a nice title for this fic then please tell me!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mission: Replace the stupid programme

Untitled  
Chapter 2: Mission: Replace the stupid programme!  
Dedicated to: to my lovable sis, Chibi Ruri!  
by: Ninja_09  
  
Disclaimer: "Gatekeepers" doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me! I don't have any money, but even if you did sue me I won't go to jail cause I'm a minor :p. Thanks to D-Scyther for being the 1st one to review my first chapter! Maraming salamat!!! Arigato gozaimasu!!! Thanx a lot!!!   
  
Author's note: Well....here's the second chapter of my pathetic exuse for a fanfic. The programme is the schedule of events that will happen at the school fair. Seiyaku created it so that she would be reminded of all the stuff that will happen at the fair. ^^; Seiyaku is an old and strict teacher. She is forgetful and stupid when it comes to electronics.   
  
  
  
Words inside denote thoughts; Words inside [ ] denote explanations of some stuff!  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Anou, Kaoru-chan do you think this will work?"   
  
"Shh...Feiring, will you keep quiet?!"   
  
It was late at night, about 9:00 p.m. when Kaoru, Feiring and Reiko sneaked into school.   
  
"Anou...which way are we supposed to go anyway, desu?" asked Reiko, who was totally clueless on what they were doing.  
  
"According to this map that Specs gave us, we're supposed to turn left at this corner, then look for the room next to the Science lab near the 2nd year corridor." said Kaoru, quietly. "And Shut up!" she added in a whisper  
  
"Huh?" said Feiring "What did you say again, Kaoru-chan?"   
  
"Bakero! We'll be caught at this rate! Just shut up, will ya?! "   
  
"Alright, Kaoru-chan, whatever you say." whispered Feiring  
  
"That's better! Now come on, follow me!"  
  
They approached the 2nd year corridor. "Cool, we're almost there! Just look for the Science lab...Dammit! Where the hell is it?!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Shh....Kaoru-chan, I think someone's coming!" said Feiring.  
  
"Uh-oh desu...."   
  
"Shit! What are we going to do now?"   
  
-Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the corridor.-  
  
"Who's there?!" Kaoru shouted  
  
Feiring trembled "Oh no! We might be expelled for breaking the rules!"  
  
-A faint beam of light shone from the corner [beam of light a.k.a flashlight's artificial white light-]  
  
"A fairy! Look it's magic wand is already shining desu!"   
  
"Bakero! It's not a fairy!"   
  
Feiring trembled. "I-I think it's the night guard!"  
  
"No, it can't be! The N-night guard?" Reiko gasped.  
  
-The footsteps got louder-  
  
"Yes, I heard that he *gulp* makes intruders into....into.....food for his *gulp* pet bulldog!" said Feiring  
  
"Where the hell did you get THAT idea, Fei? Did you hang out with Reiko for the whole year?"  
  
"N-no, Kaoru-chan....It's just that...."  
  
"Who's there?" cried a spooky voice.  
  
Reiko trembled. "What a scary voice..."  
  
"Idiot! Show yourself!" Kaoru threw a piece of wood at the 'night guard'   
  
"Itai!!!"  
  
"SPECS?!"   
  
"Ow.....that hurt, Kaoru!" said Specs  
  
"What were you doing here anyway?" said Kaoru  
  
"Well...I just wanted to tell you that..."  
  
"Well, spit it out!"   
  
"I already have the programme!" He waved the piece of paper in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Anou...how did you get it?" asked Reiko  
  
"Simple! I just sneaked in Seiyaku-san's drawer and grabbed it!"   
  
"Gimme that!" Kaoru snatched the paper and started reading it.  
  
"Nani?! How to cook a perfectly good bowl of soup?" she exclaimed  
  
"Oh no! I must've gotten the wrong paper!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get it now but how do we get in?" asked Feiring  
  
"Easy!" said Specs  
  
-He picked the door lock of Ms. Seiyaku's office and quickly began searching for the programme-  
  
"Now, where could she have put it?"  
  
Kaoru, Feiring and Reiko also started searching for the document   
  
--*   
  
Ruriko tossed and turned in bed all night It's just so unfair! How does he do it?  
  
The same thoughts wandered in her thoughts.   
  
* * * FLASHBACK * * *  
  
"Ukiya-kun, I'd like to say I've always LIKED YOU!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Ruri, but I like Miyo because she isn't a sniveler like you......."  
  
* * * END OF FLASHBACK * * *  
  
Sniveler....Sniveler... "He's so annoying!"  
  
But you do still like him, don't you? said an inner voice  
  
Baka! Of course not!!!  
  
Are you sure???  
  
Yes I am! Now shut up!  
  
  
Ruriko thought about the same question for hours until she drifted to a dreamless slumber.  
  
--*  
  
"Yes! I finally got it!" After several hours of searching, they finally found the precious programme that they were looing for!  
  
Specs took out a black diskette and opened Seiyaku's computer.   
  
"Hey, Specs, why do we need that programme anyway?! We could have just hacked into the school system and replaced the file!" said Kaoru  
  
"No, Kaoru...this programme isn't in the computer...I'm just printing a new one." said Specs. "Seiyaku doesn't know how to save documents [what a stupid teacher!] in the PC. She doesn't trust anyone to type them for her either."  
  
"Oh...I see!" said Feiring "She must be really stupid"  
  
"A lot of old teachers are like that anyway..." Kaoru commented.  
  
"Nani desu?" said Reiko "I don't understand."  
  
"Whatever, I'll explain later." replied Specs "Ah! It's done printing! Now let's put this paper in here, where the original document was."  
  
"Mission Accomplished!" They all shouted, then High-fived each other.  
  
  
--*  
  
Author's notes: I am a stupid writer. I suck at writing, don't I?! Anyway, I understand if you flame me but please don't curse at me or say bad words...   
  
P.S.  
  
Any idea of a nice title? Please tell me if ya got any suggestions! Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
